House Rules
Alternate Rule Links Downtime Activities http://homebrewery.naturalcrit.com/share/HJ7Pgx-IQx Crafting Magical Items https://andreaszmusings.blogspot.com/2015/11/dungeons-dragons-5th-edition-crafting.html Tavern Name Generator http://basalt-dnd.tumblr.com/post/159699312022/artwork-by-minomi9-have-fun-kiddos Combat Rules Grappling In addition to the 5th edition rules, those grappling can attack each other in the following ways, although with a disadvantage to all attack roles. * Light Weapons * Spells Those being grappled cannot attack anyone but the person they are grappling, and all weapons outside of Light Weapons cannot be used. Goods & Services Equipment Modifications Cold Iron Iron forged in a fashioned to keep it from being overly brittle. Effective as a weapon against fey. Cost Modifier: +50gp Crystal-Laced Armor An ancient and mysterious process, produced by people known as crystal weavers, that imbues anything normally made of metal with a special crystal, which proves much more resistant to blows. Armor treated with this process reduces bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage taken from non magical weapons by 3. Crystal-laced armor costs 5,000 gp more than a traditional harness of armor. Any armor made of metal can be can be crystal laced, although very few people know the secrets of the process. Cost Modifier: +5,000gp Exceptional Weapons Weapons forged with a folding pattern and an edge that keeps its sharpness for a longer period of time. Weapons created in this manner have a +1 to attack. Cost Modifier: +200gp Marlite Marlite shines like blue-tinted iron and can be processed into a metal as hard and resilient as steel. Marlite is far more valuable than steel, however, for its secondary property: Marlite is a magic-dead material. It has no natural magic within it, and it cannot be affected by spells, magic items, or spell-like abilities. A sword made of marlite couldn’t be affected by a heat metal spell, nor could it be magically disintegrated, and it cannot be moved through magical means. This means, of course, that magic can’t affect it in beneficial ways, either—it couldn’t receive enchantments or be used in creation of magical focuses. Armor made of marlite gives the wearer no special properties. Spells can still affect the wearer, just not the armor directly. Cost Modifier: x10 the normal price Tyrnas Cloth Silk treated in a specific manner so that it becomes incredibly strong. Properly applied the new material is capable of resisting crossbow bolts. Most often used for clothing for officers or nobles. Light armor made of Tyrnas Cloth reduces slashing and piercing damage from non-magical sources the wearer receives by 2. Cost Modifier: +200gp Materials Firestone The mineral known as firestone can be created only through imbuing specific crystals harvested from the underdark with magic. It burns with great efficiency, which causes technologists to desire it greatly to fuel their devices. This small stone weighs 1 lb. and can burn hotly for twenty-four hours. It is used as a pour source or for heating. Liquid Light Deep in the earth one can encounter pools of bright sunlight, preserved forever as a thick, milky liquid. One pint of this fluid is the equivalent of a daylight spell that never fades. One can use liquid light to modify some spells. A pint of the material used as a spell component modifies the any damage dealt to radiant. Liquid light inflicts damage to evil-aligned outsiders and undead if used as a splash weapon (one pint inflicts 2d6 points of radiant damage; full immersion inflicts 20d6 points of radiant damage). It heals good-aligned outsiders in like amounts. Liquid light is worth 500 gp per pint and is usually found only in amounts of six to ten pints at a time. Objects Glider Wings A Medium creature can strap on these aerodynamic wings to glide through the air. A character can train in their use (Tool Proficiency: Glider Wings) to use them even better. On a still or relatively calm day, the glider travels in a straight line for twice as far as it drops, so a character wearing the wings and jumping from a forty-foot-tall tower can travel eighty feet laterally before landing. On a very windy day, a character can travel much farther (almost indefinitely) if they make a Dexterity (Acrobatics) check, DC 15, every ten minutes. Landing safely requires another Dexterity (Acrobatics) check of DC 12. Failure results in 1d6 points of damage to both the character and the wings, assuming the wearer dropped at least ten feet. Made of light wood and canvas, the wings have a damage threshold of 3 and 10 hit points. Their wingspan measures fifteen feet. Price 1,400 gp. Hot-Air Balloon With a powerful furnace beneath it, a large balloon can carry aloft up to 2,000 lbs. A single character can operate the balloon, controlling its altitude and direction. The latter, of course, depends greatly on the wind’s direction and speed. The balloon itself measures about forty feet across and sixty feet high. The basket below is about eight feet in diameter. A hot-air balloon has a damage threshold of 1 and 5 hit points. The basket has a damage threshold of 3 and 30 hit points. Price (with furnace) 3,500 gp. Steamboat A steamboat is a keelboat (fifty- to seventy-five-foot-long vessel) that does not require wind or oar to move. A powerful steam engine fuels its massive paddlewheel. While these boats can’t operate in the ocean (too rough of waters), they are sometimes seen out on Zelen Lake. Price 18,000 gp. Steam Cart, Large This vehicle resembles a carriage without the axle and harnesses for horses. With it, a person can haul up to 1,500 lbs. of cargo or passengers. Its top speed is only ten miles per hour. A driver operates it just like they would a carriage, but instead of using reins, there are two levers, controlling movement of the left and right side independently, and it likewise requires firestone to use. Price 8,000 gp Steam Cart, Medium This wheeled chair has a steam motor and room enough for equipment or a passenger up to 250 lbs. Controlling the cart in motion is a full-round action. It can move five miles per hour but requires firestone. Price 5,000 gp Steam Cart, Small This is basically a wheeled chair with a steam motor. Controlling the cart in motion is a full-round action. It can move up to five miles per hour and requires firestone to use. Price 3,000 gp Syringe This is an easy way to inject a potion directly into a creature. If the syringe is in hand and full, injecting is only a bonus action. 50 gp 1/2 lb. Spellcasting Services *These spells require an additional expenditure of downtime days (150 for resurrection and 350 for true resurrection). This cost can be reduced by 50 days for each faction rank above ‘1’ that the character possesses. This downtime is spent in community service for the church that provided the spell in question. The Acolyte Background feature does NOT reduce the gp or downtime cost for either of these spells. Magic Arcane Marks Each practitioner of arcane magic has a specific symbol that identifies them. By casting prestidigitation, a caster may create this symbol for others to see. Those who view a mark created by the caster are able to identify the mark in the future, and may use the mark as a focus to contact or scry upon the associated marks creator. Second hand creations are difficult though not impossible to forge, and do not bestow the same knowledge as those created by the owner themselves. Sorcerers Those with innate magical talent are born with a birthmark, often faint until their potential in casting is discovered. Warlocks Branded by their masters, warlocks have a scar upon their person that is always present, even through illusions and healing. Wizards Upon learning their first spell, a wizard realizes what their arcane mark is, and often have it tattooed upon themselves as a sign of pride for their efforts. Category:Current Campaign